


Merlin's Revelations

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [11]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In 2002 Duncan meets an immortal who claims to have helped inspire the myth of Merlin





	Merlin's Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Merlin’s Revelations

“Tell me, Duncan, did you know that the legends of King Arthur were based on a group of Immortals?” Zheng asked as they walked through the recesses of the monastery. He was a bit shocked at that strange statement since before they’d been discussing how his memories of killing Richie continued to remain even though all the other memories Cassandra had given him had faded.

“No, I didn’t,” He admitted after a moment. “I’ve heard of immortals who claimed to know or be someone from the myths but never heard it said the myths themselves were based on immortals.” He wasn’t sure he believed it even though Zheng was a good sixteen hundred years older than him.

“Yes, they were according to the immortal we will be speaking with today.” Zheng looked concerned as he went on. “According to him, he is one of the three immortals who together inspired the myth of Merlin and while it isn’t his name he has asked that we refer to him as such.”

“Do you believe he really helped inspire the myth of Merlin?” He asked not finding the idea as ridicules as he once would have. After everything Cassandra had done he was a lot more open minded about magic.

“I do not know if the story is true but he is powerful and ...” He suddenly stopped looking past him. “And he has apparently been right behind us for a while.” He spun around to see a short figure with long white hair and a huge white beard.

“I hope this look is appropriately wizardly,” the old man said with a laugh and the sensation of another immortal slammed into his head suddenly. “I really have to figure out how to block my presence from other immortals without blocking my own ability to sense them.” The old man said walking past them. “Even after two thousand years the head rush when I end the parlor trick still hurts a bit.”

“You’re Merlin?” He asked once the sensation dropped to a normal level. It had been centuries since the presence of another immortal had hurt that much. The old man merely nodded and settled himself down on a meditation rug.

“My Friend must you wear such a silly form I had hoped you would wear the face you usually wear when we interact,” Zheng said speaking up finally. “I think it would help Duncan if you assumed a more appropriate form.”

 

“Just be glad I didn’t come as Oz the great and powerful,” Merlin said with a smirk that just looked out of place on the old face. “I am here because you requested my help with Duncan’s persistent memory that refuses to fade, how I look has no bearing on my ability to explain the lingering memory of him beheading Richie Ryan in Paris.”

“I do not know if I want help from someone who refuses to show his real face,” He said as he regarded the old man with suspicion. He had never liked immortals who went to great lengths to disguise themselves.

“Do not tempt me to turn you into a toad Duncan Macleod,” The old man said his eyes glowing with an eerie light. “There are only thirteen immortals on the entire planet who know my true face and neither you nor Zheng will ever be one of them.” He then laughed. “Nothing personal but for all my power I cannot survive a beheading any better than any other immortal.”

He felt an old bit of fear from his childhood at the threat of being turned into a toad. He didn’t really believe it was possible but the old fear of witches and warlocks remained deep down from his youth. “Can you tell me why some immortals have powers and some don’t?” He finally asked around the old fear. “How is it Cassandra could steal the powers of another wizard but when I killed Kantos I never gained his powers.”

“You did gain his power, you just can’t use it yet,” Merlin said smiling darkly. “As to why some immortals are born with powers, well that I can’t answer it has just always been so.” He produced three candles each a different color and set them in front of him. “Let me finish my explanation before you ask any questions.” It was difficult but he nodded his head in agreement.

“Think of this gold candle as those rare immortals like myself and Cassandra who are born with the potential for power,” He tapped the candle and it lit. “Now the power can be useful like Kantos or basically useless like the guy I once met who could see exactly five minutes into the past.” Merlin smiled slightly and then it was replaced by a haunted look. “Or it could seem useful and back fire horribly like what happened with Kol’tek.” It was all he could do not to flinch at the mention of his friend who had suffered the dark quickening. “He was able to help so many others because of his ability to draw in the negative aspects of others but he was unable or unwilling to release that negativity back into the world.” Merlin looked away. “Eventually the poison pool inside of him grew too large and erupted corrupting him and you when you took his quickening.”

He could still remember the things he’d done under the influence of the dark quickening. “But I’m getting off track the important thing is those of us born with power have it from birth and well when we lose our head the person who took it gets our power.” He then gestured and the top of the gold candle flew off. “Now when the person who took it can use it depends entirely on how old they are.” Merlin tapped the white candle. “For some reason immortals not born with a power can only use it once they have been immortal for one thousand years.” The old man shrugged his shoulders. “That also affects how it develops by the way those over a thousand get the power exactly as it was for the other immortal immediately assuming they understand it well enough.” Merlin smiled. “That’s how Cassandra could kill Ananzi and use his powers immediately.” The old man then pointed at him. “However, in cases like yours sometimes the powers change while they were dormant because of exposure to other powers, you yourself have killed three immortals with power so your power when it manifest will be different but have aspects of all three.”

He was disturbed at the thought that in a few centuries he’d have to deal with having some kind of power. He didn’t like what it seemed to do to those with it. “I suppose your wondering why you don’t see more immortals with power running around?” Merlin said and he saw Zheng nod his head. “The reason for that is represented by this third candle.” He watched as Merlin tapped the black candle. “You see power only transfers when it is active when someone like Duncan here loses their head the power sleeping inside them is lost forever.” Merlin gesture and all three candles melted away into nothing. “Immortals with power tend to lose their heads to active resourceful immortals like Duncan here and most immortals as active as he is tend to lose their heads before they make it to the millennia mark.” Merlin then got a serious look on his face. “Now I think you can guess why Agathe used such a young immortal to kill Cassandra,” Merlin said darkly. “It doesn’t matter if he lives a thousand years or not for now Agathe doesn’t have to include Cassandra or Ananzi’s powers in her schemes for the next millennia.”

He thought about Richie and frowned as the implications hit him. Richie would most likely never make it to a thousand years so everything Cassandra could do would be lost forever. He was surprised how relieved he was about that. “So you know this Agathe of Sparta and her secret society?”

“Oh yes, I know her,” Merlin said with a dark smile. “I was in the previous incarnation of her society with her, and the rise and fall of that incarnation of the society is what inspired the myths of King Arthur.” He was stunned by that statement. “Ask me no more about that Duncan Macleod you’ll learn about all of that in time.”

“Perhaps now Merlin you can answer the question I brought you here to answer,” Zheng said before he could try to get Merlin to talk about Agathe. “I have done all I can but the implanted memory of him killing his student remains and continues to trouble him.”

“That’s not an implanted memory,” Merlin said simply, “Cassandra didn’t save Richie I did.” His shock caused him to yell out in surprise and even Zheng made several curse filled statements at that remark. “Sit down and I will explain.” He didn’t even realize he had risen to his feet.

“You have to understand Macleod that Ananzi was my teacher and friend so when I learned he had died I went after Cassandra,” Merlin looked sad. “I arrived in Paris and realized she planned to change Richie’s fate from death at the hands of Maco’s ex wife to death at your hands.” He started to ask but Merlin held up a hand. “She needed the trauma of you killing your student as a way into your head.” The old man looked tired all of a sudden. “You can’t begin to understand how difficult pulling him out and replacing him with an altered body I stole from the morgue seconds before your blade loped his head off was.” He then sighed, “Not to mention faking a quickening.”

“You were responsible for me thinking I killed Richie,” He said angrily. He hadn’t been this angry in years. He knew if they weren’t on holy ground he’d be trying to take the old man’s head. “I should kill you for that.”

“She would never have stopped Macleod until you killed someone you loved and I didn’t have the strength to save anyone else so I let her have her doorway into your head.” Merlin said as if he was simply stating a fact. “I am not all powerful and it took me months to recover enough to give you that glimpse of what the world would be like without you.” Even as he said it for a split second the old man was gone and Fritz was there smiling at him.

“You were responsible for that false world,” he practically screamed. He felt Zheng grabbing him to keep him from attacking Merlin. “You are no better than Cassandra screwing with my head for your own amusement.”

“Not a false world just a different one,” Merlin said with a strange smirk. “There are many worlds Duncan Macleod more than you can imagine that was simply one of them.” The old man stood up. “I have seen worlds where the game is over and the prize won,” Merlin smiled then and continued. “I have seen worlds where immortals are simply alien refugees from another world,” Merlin laughed as he said that. “I have seen worlds where the game is a cruel lie to keep immortals under control.” the old man grimaced. “and I have no idea if the game in our world is true or false and it is wonderful and horrible not to know.”

He managed to pull free from Zheng and tried to punch the old man but before he could he was thrown back through the air to land hard on the ground. “I will kill you if I ever see you again,” He said weakly staring at up at Merlin who was still smiling.

“No you won’t Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod,” Merlin said a smirk back on his face. “You won’t even recognize me when next we meet.” The old man then began to simply fade out of sight. “Until then Duncan Macleod try to keep your head.” He was then simply gone no trace of him left anywhere.

“I am sorry Duncan if I had known how this would go I would never have asked him here,” Zheng said holding out a hand to help him up. He took the monk’s hand calmly and shook his head. “I have never seen him act this way before in all the previous times I sought his advice he was reserved and noble. “

“It isn’t your fault Zheng,” He said quickly. “I just have to find information on how to face him again when he returns.” He thought for a moment and then turned towad the monk. “Do you know of any other sorcerers, someone who can explain how he does that?”

“I know of one other,” Zheng said almost reluctantly. “She lives in Japan but it has been many centuries since I last spoke with her.” He watched as Zheng looked reluctant. “I will attempt to contact her and make arrangements for you to meet with her.”

“Thank you,” He said feeling better. He would definitely need help if he was ever going to face the immortal calling himself Merlin again. He couldn’t help but worry a bit that the next sorcerer would be as unbalanced as all the rest he’d met.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
